


Cold (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Gabriel forcing you to cuddle when you're angry





	Cold (Imagine)

“Come on, Sugar Plum!” Gabriel called after you as you stomped away. “It was a joke!”

Normally, you loved his jokes. You loved everything about the angel. But you had asked him to steer clear of a touchy subject, and he’d respected your wishes. Until now.

“Well, it was a crap one!” you shouted back, making your way to your bedroom. You opened the door, and he was already inside.

“Fair enough. I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d react so badly,” he pouted, giving you his best puppy eyes.

“Really? After making light of the ONE thing I begged you not bring up, how did you expect me to react?” you demanded, making him wince. He didn’t respond, so you sidestepped him and began to rummage through your dresser. “I’m taking a shower and then going to bed. If you’re going to stay, just please be quiet.”

When you got out of the shower, your room was covered in candles and rose petals, soft music playing in the air.

“Honey Bun, please, I’m sorry,” he said a little more sincerely, feeling guilty at seeing you’d been crying.

“Gabe, please, I just want to sleep,” you shrugged him off, making your way to the bed.

He sighed and made his way to his side, frowning when you scooted away from him when he tried to hold you. He lay there until he could hear your deep, steady breaths, not at all liking the space between you. Taking a risk, he snapped his fingers and turned the thermostat down, making the room much colder. After about 20 minutes, he smiled as you inched closer to him, trying to get warm. Once you were nestled into him, he smiled and whispered another apology you didn’t hear, and swore to do everything in his power to make it up to you in the morning.

* * *

 


End file.
